


will (you) ever (remember) me (my) love

by Anonymous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bad Poetry, Deliberate Badfic, Introspection, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's memory has gone and flown the coop, and Dan is left to deal with the wreckage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will (you) ever (remember) me (my) love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh no, not amnesia!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287221) by [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash). 



> I wanted to write smut where Dan made love to Phil and restored his memory with the power of his penis but then I felt guilty about possibly triggering people. Hope this is okay!

Memory is frail

Fragile and broken inside

Please remember me

in mind's eye I see this morning

you and I arm in arm

I should have never left you alone

where the floor would do you such harm

who am I

and you?

lovers, we could have been, feelings confessed like flowers kissed by morning dew

now I am but a stranger to you

my heart shatters as you ask me

who am I

who am I

who are we?

Look into my eyes

Try to spark some flashback of

When you held my hand

remember

please, remember

let not our precious love

burn to embers


End file.
